


The Worst Crime

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Spectra has committed the worst of all ghost crimes.





	The Worst Crime

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Worst Crime

“Satisfied,” Her ally asked from behind her as she took in her new appearance in the mirror in her partner’s ghost world home. She ignored him and focused on the new white hair and black and white outfit complete with that stupid little logo. “Well you aren’t having second thoughts about committing the worst of all crimes are you?”

“Of course not after feeling how powerful I am now I’d gladly do it again if I could,” She declared looking back her ally the mysterious Mr. X who masqueraded as the ghost hunter she wished she knew if he was human or ghost but his suit prevented her form knowing some how. “I’m just a bit disappointed that I picked up so much of the little girl’s traits but I can fix these things eventually.” She glanced back at him. “Are you sure I can’t consume another ghost to gain even more power?”

“You could attempt it but it would destroy you,” Mr. X said from where he was sitting. “Added a third ghosts power template to your ecto-plasmic matrix would destabilize the entire thing be happy with what you have gained.”

“Oh I am and the future looks even brighter once I have that lovely ghostly wail of his,” she said just thinking of the power she’d heard whispered about in dread. “The ice powers will be something I can put to great effect as well.”

“You are a fool if you think you are assured those two powers my dear,” Mr. X said with a laugh. “My observations show the girl will never gain the ghostly wail that power is the boy’s province alone it is unique to him.” He then shrugged. “She and you both have the ghost sense so you should have the Cryokinetic powers someday but the wail will never be yours.”

“Why didn’t you tell me I’d have taken the boy instead of the girl.” She said angrily as she advanced on him. She had been counting on having that power in her future plans. She fired a beam at him but a ghost shield appeared blocking it.

“You’d have lost if you tried to consume the boy remember Spectra the strongest willed ghost wins and we both know the boy’s will is stronger than yours.” She had to admit he was probably right. “Besides you’ve gone from a weak barely level two ghost to a strong level four that would have taken you decades of stealing life energy.” He turned and looked at his screen. “You will also grow stronger over the years.”

“Level?” She asked curious how he defined the strength of ghost. She knew there were no levels in the ghost zone only the power you possessed and were willing to use. She had long known she wasn’t the strongest ghost it was why she’d turned to creating a energy draining shell in the first place.

“In my research I have identified Ten levels of ghost each level is a ten times stronger than the level above it.” He said with a shrug. “Most ghost are level ones only able to fly, disappear and become intangible around level two is when the specialized abilities kick in.” He brought up an image of Skulker. “Of course level does not correspond to how dangerous they are just their innate ghost powers this one for instance is only a weak level one ghost but thanks to his suit is far more dangerous than many level twos.”

“So that would make Pariah Dark the only level ten?” She was a bit disappointed to realize that she was still so far from the ghost king’s power level. She felt like she was unbeatable now and to learn she was so far from the top was disappointing.

“No, even with the ring of rage and the crown of fire he was only a Level 9 without them he was a level 8.” He said his voice shuddering. “The Level 10 ghost predate him and all other ghost they sleep in the deepest most ancient abysses of the ghost zone and if they ever awaken it will be the end of us all.”

“How powerful is the boy then?” She asked curious to see how the boy stacked up next to her new powers. “And how powerful was the girl did I just add her power to mine or was there any lost in our merger?”

“The girl was level three and like all merged ghost you arrive one level beyond the strongest of the two.” She looked over at the mirror again wondering if that was why so many of the girls features had come through she was stronger than her. “The boy on the other than is currently a low level four with one level five ability.” She turned to stare at him the boy was this powerful already. “How strong he will eventually become is anyone’s guess that’s why I allowed his clone to live by the way existing 24/7 as a ghost will speed up his development letting us see some of his potential.” She was furious she had thought she’d be far ahead of the boy but now she’d committed the worst crime for nothing. “Calm yourself Spectra you are far more powerful than he is while you, the boy and Plasmius are all level fours you represent different strengths within the level.” He brought up a screen. “The boy is low level four, Plasmius is mid range and you are at the very top nearly a level five now.”

“Good, to see you kept your end of the bargain then,” She said to him. “When I traded you my knowledge of ghost genetics to you in exchange for the girl ghost you promised me I’d be able to easily trounce the boy next time we fought.” She couldn’t wait till the boy had his powers back and she could take her revenge on him.

“Yes yes, I was surprised you’d be willing to risk imprisonment by the Observents for committing the worst crime of all.” He said as he began to walk toward the portal back to the real world. “Shame you’ll never get the chance to hurt the boy.” He turned and fired a blast of energy that launched out of his home.

She was furious and was about to retaliate when suddenly she was surrounded by guards. “Penelope Spectra you have committed the ultimate crime the cannibalism of another ghost.” The Observent who appeared said. She struggled to fight but she was surrounded. She realized she’d been betrayed he’d used her and then turned her in. She would make Mr. X pay for this someday, she’d make him pay.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
